


Tell me where Your Love Lies

by orphan_account



Series: A world of OUR own [1]
Category: The Littlest Pet Shop, The Littlest Pet Shop: A world of our own
Genre: BOTH, Background Relationships, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gay, Idiots in Love, Lesbians, M/M, More tags to be added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pregnancy, Pups, Smut, it could be gayer, kits?, kittydog??, lol, lol 10 kudos and I’ll do smut, lol why are there no lps stories on here?, maybe smut?, the tags are so random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lol Hi it’s my first story here! This isn’t a song fic not really based off a songI couldn’t find not one Jade x Roxie story so I made oneMy writing really bad I’m sorry for that lolI don’t intend for anyone to read this but comment if you want!Warnings ⚠️LesbianGaysSmutAndPregnancyPlus cuddles uwu
Relationships: Beth/Roxie, Jade/Roxie, Trip/Ouincy
Series: A world of OUR own [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901518
Kudos: 1





	Tell me where Your Love Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Updated  
> Randomly  
> Between 1 week or—-4 weeks  
> Lol I have like no motivation whatsoever😭🤚  
> Anyway—-  
> 👁👄👁

_**Love lies Chapter 1:** _

_Hello everyone! I haven’t seen anyway JadexRoxie story’s so far so ima start one for y’all! Show: LPS: A world of our own! Sorry for any grammar issues!_

In was a normal day in Pawtucket. It was around 9:00 pm and pets we’re leaving the portal to go home with their keys to sleep with their owners. Only few stay back. Jade as usual curled up in her bed. Jade lay their sleeping well she was sleeping . She woke to the sound of whimpering which just happen to be her roommate, Roxie ‘uh what time is it so annoying’ Then she remembered meeting her back in the human world her human Owen became friends with Roxie human. At first she hated her, but then she became used to her then it felt weird not to have her around. Then she started to like her. But then she found out Roxie liked Austin well she didn't really find out Roxie never told her it was just so obvious but Austin didn't seem to know. Jade started avoiding him when she was with Roxie she didn't really know why. At first she just thought she didn't like him. But trhn she realized she was jealous of him. Her best friend Roxie lay whimpering. She's been having nightmares ever since her human went off to college with hers. Something Roxie just didn't understand about her human was why he aways dressed like a female if he was male? They aways seem to be friends in Roxies eyes. But Jade knew what Roxie didn't know. The black cat slowly walked over to her roommate. "Roxie" she whispered "Is that you? What happened?" The female cat asked "T-tessa" she said in between breaths "She left me here all a-a-alone." Roxie cried. "Roxie...you know Tessa loves you right?" The black cat spoke "then why did she leaveee?" Roxie cried even more. Fresh tears steaming down her face. "Roxie, you knew this wasn't her choice she wouldn't leave you even if Tessa had a choice. I think-" The black cat paused then she spoke "I know she'll come home" "Thanks Jade" she shiffed "Your welcome Roxie" She turned to leave. "No! n-no Jade w-w-wait" The dog _**barked**_. It made the black cat shiver. "Jade-i-im sorry I meant-" Dogs in Pawtucket only barked at their lovers if they were feeling possive or down. "Yes Roxie?" She ignored the bark. The black cat turned, and her long silm tail turned with her. “Could you s-sleep with me..m-maybe?” She whispered so softly that Jade could barley hear her. Jade blushed...”uh sure”. She walked over too the poor dog and prepared herself too sleep before she felt something...warm..maybe covers? No fur. She open one eye to see her best friend, Roxie curled up around her so perfectly like they were meant to be together. Jade was about to protest but the cat found herself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
